


Prezent

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Ron dostał wyjątkowy prezent w dzień Balu Bożonarodzeniowego.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

> something sweet & short  
> like a strawberry cake
> 
> for real, to staram się zmotywować do napisania N rozdziału mojego nowego, długiego fanfiction, które po skończeniu planuję opublikować na ao3.
> 
> Także ten, stay tuned, guys!

Prezent. Coś, co wręczamy osobie bliskiej naszemu sercu. Na specjalne okazje lub spontanicznie.  
  


Ron mógł nazwać się szczęściarzem, będąc partnerem chłopaka, który uparcie i bezinteresownie obsypywał go podarunkami. Z czasem nawet przywykł do bycia rozpieszczanym. A tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy był święcie przekonany, iż będzie zmuszony wcisnąć się w obrzydliwy strój kupiony dla niego przez matkę — Harry uratował jego dumę po raz kolejny.  
  


Wyglądał fantazyjnie w szacie o barwach dojrzałego kasztanu, w świetle magicznych reflektorów, na tle migoczących ozdób. A jego uśmiech… i wymalowane na twarzy szczęście, były czymś, co Harry chciał podziwiać przez wieki wieków i jeszcze dłużej.

**Author's Note:**

> google docs mi mówi, że twór ten 100 słów, a ao3 twardo stoi przy 99 i któż tu ma rację, huh?


End file.
